Um quase Bleach  Cap 01
by Kira.Nagai
Summary: Misa é uma garota normal, mas um certo dia sua vida muda quando se envolve numa luta do Shinigami Yuji. Agora ela deve escolher seu futuro. D
1. Chapter 1

Eu Kira, estou fazendo uma história de "Bleach"... Inventando 4 personagens, mais um esquadrão. Essa história se passa antes do Bleach original, ou seja no "passado".

UM QUASE BLEACH

1°Cap. O dia que mudou a minha vida...

22 de Dezembro

Luzes de natal para todos os lados, cada casa com uma árvore de natal e várias pessoas cantando música de natal em coral.

-Bye, bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Disse a garota de cabelo muito comprido meio marrom, muito bonita, meio baixa, essa era Misa, animada saindo de onde estava, pois iria ver sua mãe voltar do EUA.- Como será que esta okaa-san? - Pensou ela...

derrepente ela ouviu um estrondo vindo perto do parque, preocupada foi ver o que estava acontecendo, e viu um homem de cabelos longos, negros, vestindo um kimono igual dos samurais da Era Meiji e atrás escrito em kanji "14º", com uma espada na mão, e na sua frente 1 monstro gigante que atravessava o céu (Meno grande) e 5 Hollows.

-Saia daqui!-gritou o homem estranho.

Paralisada não conseguiu se mexer. Ate que um Hollow foi atrás dela, Misa colocou os braços como escudo, ate que...

Na sua frente estava o homem estranho e em sua frente o Hollow, o Homem estava com a espada cravada na cabeça do Hollow, que depois de um segundo, o hollow virou apenas "pó". Mas sem o homem ver, outro Hollow apareceu atrás de Misa atacando-a pra longe, onde bateu sua cabeça em um poste e desmaiou.

Quando acordou estava em um quarto que parecia da era Meiji, e do seu lado uma pessoa de cabelos brancos e curtos, apesar de seus cabelos serem brancos não parecia passar de 25 anos, parecia um garoto, mas também dava pra ver que era uma moça, essa era Isane.

-Boa noite - disse Isane

-Boa noite - disse Misa - Onde eu estou?

-Você esta na Seireitei, cidade mais rica da Soul Society - disse Isane.

-Onde é isso?-perguntou ela

-Aqui é aonde todos as pessoas vem depois que morrem - explicou ela

-Então basicamente, aqui é o céu? Mas eu não estou morta, estou?

-Sim é como se fosse o céu. Claro que não. No seu caso o taichou não teve outra escolha a não ser te trazer aqui, pois estava machucada e não podia te deixar lá e arriscar que você contasse a alguém o que viu.- explicou Isane

-Por que?- Perguntou Misa

-Porque a prioridade de um Shinigami é proteger os vivos dos hollows que aparecem, é muito difícil aparecer um hollow no mundo real, mas acontece. Não podemos deixar que outras pessoas saibam sobre os Hollows ou os Shinigamis, acho que isso traria um pouco de medo as pessoas normais, isso se acreditarem em você, e se não acreditarem podem te chamar de louca... - falou ela

-Mas o que são Hollows e o que eles querem vindo perturbar a paz? -perguntou Misa

-Todos os hollows vieram de almas humanas que não conseguiram vir para a Soul Society. Se um hollow encontrar essa alma e "come-la", ela estará condenada a virar um hollow, e o único jeito de matar um hollow e não prejudicar a alma que era antes, é matar o hollow com a Zampakutou de um shinigami, as Zampakutous são espadas que purificam as almas, com as Zampakutous podemos levar uma alma que ficou preso no mundo real e não se tornaram Hollows. Os hollows também podem comer as almas das pessoas que estão vivas e essa pessoa também ira virar um hollow. - explicou Isane

-Hmmmm - barulho de Misa se sentindo mal.

Isane percebeu que Misa havia ficado meio mal depois que soube o que é um hollow, e foi para outro assunto

-Qual o seu nome?

-Eu sou Sohma Misa, muito prazer em conhece-la

-Eu sou Isane, sub-capitã do 4º esquadrão.

-Esquadrão? - perguntou Misa

-Logo você saberá

-Ah! E o homem que estava comigo? O que aconteceu com ele?! - Preocupou-se ela

-O Minamoto taichou? Não se preocupe com ele. Ele está mais que bem, não se feriu nem um pouco, só esta um pouco bravo, pois esta levando uma bronca de Yamamoto taichou.

-Por minha culpa ele esta levando uma bronca? - perguntou ela

-Mais ou menos, mas, você não tem culpa que pode enxergar espíritos -explicou ela

-Então realmente foi minha culpa! - Gritou Misa

-Não se preocupe...No momento Minamoto taichou está em reunião com os outros taichous, para decidir em qual esquadrão você ira ficar...Isso se você aceitar se tornar uma shinigami, se não aceitar suas memórias serão apagadas - disse Isane

-... - Misa sem conseguir responder

-ISANE FUKATAICHOU!!!! - Gritou um outro shinigami

-O que aconteceu Choujirou?! -Perguntou Isane

-Já decidiram em que esquadrão a caloura irá ficar, se ela quiser ficar como uma shinigami! -Disse o homem

-Ok, avise que já estamos indo - pediu Isane

-Sim! - obedeceu ele


	2. Chapter 2

2º cap. A decisão

Todo lugar que elas passavam para chegar a sala de reuniões de taichous, tudo parecia da Era Meiji. Até que passaram por uma ponte e em baixo havia um rio, a água totalmente cristalina e cheia peixes. Até que chegaram a sala de reuniões de taichous.

-Finalmente chegaram - falou com arrogância Yamamoto taichou do 1° esquadrão

-Desculpe Yamamoto taichou - disse Isane - Já estou indo... - saiu Isane

Misa ficou em pé em de costas para porta.

-Você é a garota de que Minamoto trouxe do mundo real? - perguntou Yamamoto

-S-sim - falou Misa com uma voz meio tremula, de pensar que todos que estava ali na sua frente eram pessoas super importantes da Seireitei.

-Por que a voz tremula? - perguntou Ichimaru taichou (3°esquadrão...Sorriso colgate xD!).

-D-desculpe!, não quis ser mal educada! - se desculpou

-Mas você não esta sendo mal educada . - disse Aizen taichou (5° esquadrão )

-... - Misa sem saber o que dizer

-Vamos direto ao assunto - falou Minamoto taichou com uma voz fria, um homem de cabelos pretos comprido, alto bonito,parece o Midou Ban com o cabelo molhado, só que comprido.

-Hmmmmm, precisa ser tão frio?... afinal foi você mesmo que a trouxe do mundo real - disse Ichimaru taichou

-E o que você tem a ver com isso Ichimaru? Mesmo que ela aceite ficar, ela ficara no meu esquadrão, não no seu, então não se intrometa. - falou Minamoto taichou

-Ora, ora... - disse Ichimaru meio sem graça

-CALEM-SE OS DOIS!!!! - Gritou Yamamoto taichou

Misa ao ver eles brigando por sua causa não sabia o que fazer, pois estava com um pouco de medo

-Acho que a novata esta com um pouco de medo - Disse Aizen taichou

-Desculpe... - disse Ichimaru

-Não eu que tenho que me desculpar com vocês, por dar tanto trabalho e...

-Não se preocupe... - disse Minamoto - e não precisa ficar tão tensa só por que esta aqui... - disse Minamoto taichou

-Sim...desculpe... - disse Misa

-E não precisa se desculpar por tudo, pois isso não é sua culpa, é minha e por favor não combina com uma pessoa da sua idade ser tão formal. - reclamou Minamoto taichou.

-Gomen! Quer dizer er...Ah... - Misa sem saber o que dizer

-... - Minamoto taichou não acreditando como ela consegue ser tão boba - Bom vamos ao assunto... Qual o seu nome?

-Sohma Misa... - disse Misa

-Sohma, por acaso você quer ser uma shinigami, ou prefere que suas memórias sejam apagadas? - perguntou Minamoto taichou

-Hmmm... - Misa sem conseguir responder.

-Não precisa decidir agora... Mas tem que decidir hoje... Você tem 1 hora para decidir, e é melhor que durante 1 hora pense em apenas nisso, e em mais nada, pois essa decisão mudará sua vida... - disse Minamoto taichou

-Mas... Se eu me tornar uma shinigami, quais serão as conseqüências? - perguntou Misa

-Você terá que vir todos os dias para Soul Society, se você ver algum hollow na sua frente terá que mata-lo arriscando a própria vida, e terá que voltar mais tarde para sua casa. - disse Minamoto taichou -... Pense bem... Se você se tornar uma shinigami você terá que salvar as almas penadas dos hollows, e trazendo-as para cá - disse Minamoto taichou.

Minamoto taichou percebeu que Misa estava indecisa e...

-Yagami! - Gritou para o homem que estava escutando a conversa atrás da porta com mais um monte de shinigamis

-Sim, taichou?!! - Perguntou assustado

-Leve a senhorita Sohma a minha sala e daqui à 1 hora traga-a de volta - Falou Minamoto taichou

-SIM!!! - Obedeceu ele

Quando estavam indo ate escritório do taichou do 14° esquadrão todos os shinigamis olhavam para Misa e fofocavam...

E nisso Misa se sentia meio mal por ser motivo de fofoca.

-É ela a novata que vai ter que escolher se vai virar uma shinigami? - falou uma shinigami

-Sim! É essa pirralha... - respondeu outro shinigami - mas tenho que admitir que ela não é nada feia pelo ao contrario é muito bonita - respondeu ele, e em troca recebeu um tapa da shinigami.

-SEU TARADO!!!!!!!! – Falou ela

-Vocês dois calem a boca! - Gritou Yagami

E finalmente eles chegaram no escritório do Minamoto taichou:

-Pode se sentar - disse Yagami com gentileza

-Desculpe, mas...

-Sim?

-Você acha que devo virar uma shinigami?

-Você que sabe, a sua decisão que você escolher estará sempre certa... Mas seria legal se você se tornar uma... É porque é muito legal poder saber que você esta protegendo alguém e principalmente de saber que você estará protegendo a pessoa que você mais ama no mundo, esteja vivo, ou morto... E também que você poderá conhecer pessoas novas e se tornar amiga de todos... - disse Yagami alegre

-Você é do 14º esquadrão não é? - perguntou Misa

-Não, eu sou do 13° esquadrão - respondeu ele.

-Mas então por que obedece a ordens de outro capitão?

-Porque o Minamoto taichou me da medo ¬¬... - respondeu ele

-M-medo?

-Sim, muitos shinigamis tem medo dele...

-... ele foi bem gentil comigo, quer dizer todos eles...

-Hmmmmm, só não gosto do Kuchiki taichou (6º esquadrão), Yamamoto taichou, tenho medo do Minamoto taichou e também não gosto do Mayuri Taichou (12º esquadrão)

- - Sorriu Misa

Eles conversaram muito durante 1 hora sobre se ela deveria se tornar Shinigami, ate que se deram conta que tinha acabado de dar 1 hora.

-Hmmmmm já deu 1 hora... Vamos voltar? - Perguntou Yagami

-Sim! - respondeu Misa alegre

No caminho de volta para a sala de reuniões foi a mesma coisa que na ida. Chegaram na sala de reuniões...

-Ok, pode ir Yagami - Disse Ukitake taichou (13º esquadrão)

-Sim! - obedeceu ele

-Já se decidiu Sohma? - perguntou Minamoto taichou

-Sim! - respondeu Misa

-E?

-Eu vou ser uma shinigami - respondeu Misa

-Ok - Disse Minamoto taichou - Você ficara no meu esquadrão e terá que vir aqui todos os dias, tudo bem? - perguntou Minamoto taichou

-Sim! - respondeu ela decidida

-Então está bem, você terá que passar a noite aqui na Soul Socity... - afirmou Minamoto taichou

-Mas e minha família? - perguntou ela

-Não se preocupe, ligue pra lá do nosso telefone e fale que esta na casa de uma amiga e que talvez não poderá voltar hoje.Há, sim, eu sou Minamoto Yuji. Enquanto eu me preparo pra transforma-la em uma shinigami, conheça todos os outros capitães. - Disse ele

-Uhhhhhh - respondeu ela


	3. Chapter 3

3° cap. Os Taichous

Yuji saiu e...

-Prazer eu sou Ichimaru Gin capitão do 3ºesquadrão (cabelo branco curto, sorriso colgate, cara de raposa...)

-Eu sou Ukitake capitão do 13º esquadrão, prazer! (gentil cabelos brancos compridos, bonito...)

-Aizen capitão do 5º esquadrão (usa óculos, é um pouco bonito, cabelo marrom).

-Yamamoto capitão do 1º esquadrão (um velho caquético, melhor shinigami da Soul Society)

-Hitsugaya capitão do 10º esquadrão (baixinho, cabelo branco de pé e um pouco bonito)

-Komamura capitão do 7º esquadrão (shinigami de cara de raposa (obs: a cara dele é de uma raposa))

-Tousen capitão do 9º esquadrão (negro, cego, grande amigo de Komamura e seu Fukataichou é muito lindo!!)

-Zaraki Kempachi capitão do 11º esquadrão (feio, seu rosto é cheio de cicatrizes, cabelo preto pontudo e cada ponta tem um sininho, maior cede de matança)

-Unohana capitã do 4º esquadrão (cabelo preto trançado na frente, uma pessoa muito bonita)

-Soi Fong capitã do 2º esquadrão (parece um menino, cabelos escuros comprido, muito bonita)

-Shunsui muito prazer, sou o capitão do 8º esquadrão (uma pessoa feia, mas muito legal, sempre da em cima de sua fukataichou, cabelos negros meio comprido e nunca sai sem seu chapéu de palha).

-Mayuri capitão do 12º esquadrão (uma pessoa desprezível, esta no grupo de ciências da Soul Society é o 2° melhor dela (grupo de ciências), usa um tipo de mascara, esta sempre maltratando sua fukataichou (tipo fala que ela é lerda, imprestável e outras coisas de da muita raiva))

-Kuchiki Byakuya capitão do 6° esquadrão ( uma pessoa fria, chata, insensível, apesar dessas qualidades é um dos melhores Shinigamis em força espiritual, odeio ele.)

-O prazer é todo meu de conhecer todos vocês!! - Disse Misa alegre

-Que nada o prazer é todo nosso - - Disse Gin

-Isso mesmo - Concordou Ukitake

Depois de um tempo na sala de reuniões, o Yuji aparece

-Pode vir comigo um instante? - Perguntou Yuji à Misa

-Claro! - Respondeu Misa

Yuji e Misa foram ate uma sala vazia, com apenas quatro paredes e uma porta... Lá ele disse:

-Está pronta? Talvez irá doer um pouco, mas irá parar logo. - Disse Yuji

-Sim... - Respondeu Misa com um pouco de medo

Yuji se aproximou de Misa, sacando sua zampakutou, e quando Misa deu por si, percebeu que ele havia perfurado seu peito com a Zampakutou, e por mais incrível que pareça ela não sentia dor alguma e sequer sangrava, e depois de uns dois segundos, Yuji retirou a espada de seu peito. Quando olhou para baixo percebeu que suas roupas haviam mudado, ao em vez de uniforme escolar estava vestindo um quimono de "luta" preto.

-O que aconteceu? O senhor pôs um espada no meu coração e sequer sangrou e nem doeu, e como minhas roupas mudaram? - Perguntou Misa desesperada

-Você acaba de virar um shinigami, por isso não sangrou, nem doeu. - Explicou Yuji - Vamos?

-Aonde? - Perguntou Misa

-Ao meu escritório, você tem que ligar para sua família, e temos que conversar melhor sobre isso, também quero lhe apresentar meu fukataichou, para que ele te acompanhe em tudo que tem que saber.

-Sim! - Disse Misa com um sorriso

Yuji a levou até seu escritório para conversar sobre mais detalhes...

Quando chegaram no escritório ela ligou para sua casa:

-Moshi, moshi... nii-san...

-Misa onde você está?! Eu e a okaa-san estamos morrendo de preocupação!Justo hoje que a okaa-san voltou!! Você nunca ficou até essa hora na rua! Assim você não vai acordar pra ir a escola! e...

-Pera, pera, eu estou na casa da Inoue-san, fazendo um trabalho de escola que passaram hoje e quero terminar logo, então talves não de para voltar para casa hoje ta? E também qual é o problema de eu ficar até essa hora acordada? - perguntou Misa

-Você ainda pergunta?... Acontece que amanha você não ira acordar para ir a escola... - respondeu ele

-Mas amanha é domingo e não tem treino - disse Misa

-Uia! é verdade eu tinha me esquecido ! Então esta bem... Espero que se divirta fazendo seu trabalho... Bye, bye. - Falou Kouji (irmão de Misa)

-Hmmmmmm - sussurrou ela

-Como? - perguntou Yuji

-Nada não - respondeu Misa - só tenho uma leve impressão de que quando voltar pra casa vou levar um sermão duplo

-Duplo?

-Uhum, do meu nii-san e da okaa-san - respondeu ela

Depois de explicar como funciona a Soul Society:

Derrepente Yuji fala uma coisa para outra pessoa

-Bincento bata na porta antes de entrar!! - gritou Yuji

A porta se abre sem ninguém bater nela

-Se já sabe que estou aqui, porque fala pra mim bater na porta em Yuji-chan? - perguntou Bincento, um homem de cabelos médio castanho claro repicado, um pouco com cara de tarado (só um pouco ¬¬), alto, bonito ( menos que o Yuji XD), de óculos.

-Porque você não tem nenhum respeito comigo, mesmo sendo fukataichou! E que droga é essa de "Yuji-chan"??!!! - Perguntou Yuji com uma cara de "quero te matar"

-Calma é só pra te zoar " e o respeito é porque nos somos amigos não é? - falou Bincento ignorando profundamente a Misa (a verdade é que ela fica tão na dela que ele nem a viu).

-Amigos uma pinóia! - falou com um pouco de raiva em sua voz.

-Nós não somos amigos;.; ? - falou quase chorando (lágrimas de crocodilo)

-E você acha que eu vou me intimidar com lágrimas de crocodilo? - falou frio com bincento

-LÁGRIMAS DE CROC...Você é a novata de que estão falando tanto? - perguntou ele deixando totalmente de lado o assunto que começou com "Yuji-chan"

-S-sim - falou Misa... (Enquanto isso Yuji esta trabalhando)

-Qual o seu nome? - perguntou Bincento

-Sohma Misa... - respondeu ela

-Hmmmmm, posso te chamar de Misa? - perguntou ele

-Claro! - respondeu Misa

-Quantos anos você tem? - perguntou Bincento

-14 anos - respondeu

-Você é muito linda ! - elogiou ele - Quer se casar comigo?

-C-co-como??!!! - perguntou ela espantada

-Sabe como é n... - poffffff leva um soco de Yuji - qual é, porque me deu esse soco!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...Ahaaaaa!!!!! Já entendi!!! Você está com ciúmes de eu ter pedido ela primeiro que você!!!!! TE PEGUEI!!!!

Yuji encara Bincento, e sai do escritório sem dizer nada.

-Ta na cara que ele ficou com ciúmes... YES! - Pensou Bincento

-Por que ele saiu sem falar nada? - perguntou Misa

-Hummmm...Coisas que só o próprio Yuji pode responder, sabe como é né? Eu sou o amigo dele, mas ele não me conta absolutamente nada do que esta pensando . Apesar de que agora fiquei curioso de saber o que ele faz - respondeu Bincento

-Desculpe não sabia disso - disse Misa

-Por que "desculpa" você não fez nada

-É porque o senhor disse que havia ficado curioso em saber, e curiosidade é uma coisa muito ruim - - respondeu Misa

-Realmente, você se desculpa por tudo, e só não me chame de "senhor".

-Desculpe. Mas como o senhor ficou sabendo sobre que eu me desculpo por tudo? Quer dizer...Não quis ser intrometida...Desculpe - perguntou Misa

-... Que isso eu tava errado, não fala nada pro Yuji, mas é porque eu tava ouvindo a reunião de taichous sobre você, apesar de que eu acho que ele já sabe... - respondeu Bincento.

Yuji reaparece e...

-Quer dizer que você estava realmente ouvindo atrás da porta na reunião de taichous? - falou Yuji

-Quer dizer...Er...Hã...Como você sabe?Você mesmo disse que ouvir atrás das portas é uma coisa muito feia! - falou Bincento

-Eu já estava aqui desde que a Sta. Sohma perguntou como você sabia que ela se desculpava por tudo, tecnicamente eu não estava ouvindo atrás das portas... - responde Yuji

-Fui pego em flagrante... Que triste - lamentou Bincento

-Senhorita Sohma...Eu fui falar com o Senhor Yamamoto e ele me perguntou se amanha você poderia ficar aqui. Você pode? - perguntou Yuji

-Sim, mas...Posso saber por que? - falou Misa

-Porque você tem que treinar a dar magia e a Zampakutou... - respondeu Yuji

-Magia? - perguntou Misa

-SIM! Magia eu te mostro ó é tipo assim você estende os braços, um do lado do outro e... Hadou N#31 Shak... - disse Bincento

-Se você se atrever a dar um Shakkahou no meu escritório e estraga-lo de novo como da ultima vez...Juro que vai se arrepender. - Disse Yuji segurando a mão de Bincento com um sorriso 100 sarcástico. Depois ela vai aprender tudo amanhã

-Ah! quer dizer ela irá aprender tudo depois não é? Hahaha - Disse Bincento com um sorriso e ao mesmo tempo com medo...

-Já é 1:00 da madrugada...Todos os outros shinigamis já se recolheram, só esta nos aqui acordados. - respondeu Yuji

-É por isso que já estou ficando com sono - falou Bincento

-Hmmmmm, senhorita Sohma... Você deve estar com sono é melhor descansar, pois amanhã teremos um dia só de treino ok? - perguntou Yuji

-Sim . - respondeu Misa

-Ok, você pode ficar no quarto de fukataichou do 13°esquadrão, já falei com o Ukitake e ele disse que tudo bem... - disse Yuji

-Não! - disse Misa

-Por que? - perguntou Yuji

-Se eu dormir no quarto do fukataichou do 13ºesquadrão, aonde ele ou ela irá dormir? - perguntou Misa

-Não se preocupe, o fukataichou do Ukitake morreu a mais de 20 anos atrás, e ate agora não tem outro - disse Yuji...

-Com licença! Posso entrar? - perguntou Ukitake

-Uhum... - respondeu Yuji

-Senhorita Sohma poderia vir comigo? - perguntou Ukitake

-Sim! - respondeu Misa, com um pouco de nervosismo

-Bom então já vou leva-la para o quarto se você permite. - disse Ukitake

-Ta... - Respondeu Yuji

-Ok .! -Falou Ukitake alegre - venha comigo senhorita Sohma

-Sim! - respondeu Misa

Os dois sairam do escritorio

Durante uma parte do caminho Ukitake e Misa não "paravam" de falar ¬¬

-Prazer em conhece-la senhorita Sohma - disse Ukitake

-O prazer é todo meu senhor Ukitake taichou - disse Misa

-Posso pedir um favor? - perguntou Ukitake

-Claro! - respondeu Misa alegre

-Enquanto estiver aqui tome muito cuidado - pediu Ukitake

-Por que? - perguntou Misa

-Muitas vezes vem hollows aqui na Soul Society, eles vão atrás de quem tem mais poder espiritual, e desde que a senhorita chegou aqui todos os taichous perceberam que sua força espiritual é muito grande ainda está em desenvolvimento, ah sim isso nos persebemos depois que você e Minamoto foram para aquela sala. - disse Ukitake

-Mas se eu tenho uma força espiritual grande é graças ao Minamoto taichou que me passou um pouco de seu poder espiritual - disse Misa

-Como você mesma disse o Yuji passou só um pouco de seu poder espiritual, o poder que ele passou não é nada comparado com que você tem, mas é claro que não se igua-la a de um taichou ou fukataichou, mas com se você desenvolver seu poder espiritual muito rápido é bom pra você mas ao mesmo tempo é mais perigoso - disse Ukitake taichou - Hã já chegamos

-Uhum... - disse Misa

-Ah e sobre oque nos conversamos, não fique pensando nisso ta? só será pior pra você, pricipalmente que você tem treino amanha... - disse Ukitake

-Pode deixar senhor Ukitake taichou - disse Misa

-Ah, sim pode usar isso para dormir... - Disse Ukitake entregando um tipo de roupão para Misa.

Misa entra no quarto, arruma a cama, se troca e deita, e logo já havia pegado no sono.


	4. Chapter 4

4º Cap. - Sala de Treino

-É mesmo...pensei que havia sido apenas um sonho, mas na verdade era tudo real...Será que eu irei conseguir fazer todos os meus sonhos com isso agora, já não tenho certeza de mais nada...Demorei quase 15 anos pra pensar no meu futuro, nos meus sonhos, e isso acaba em menos de 10 minutos...Não sei se vou conseguir realizar meus sonhos apartir de hoje...queria saber porque eu aceitei...deve ser porque eu quero proteger as pessoas que eu amo e as que eu não conheço mas...Será que vou conseguir?... - Pensou Misa olhando para a janela, com o nascer do sol (é mais bonito quando não tem poluição) - Ou pode ser que eu queria conhecer melhor ele...

Toc, toc

-Com licença senhorita Sohma? - Perguntou Hisagi Shuuhei (fukataichou 9º esquadrão)

-Ah!, sim - se assustou Misa - Quem será não conheço sua voz...

-Posso entrar? - Perguntou Shuuhei

-Sim! - Respondeu Misa, Shuuhei entra no quarto...

-Aqui esta a roupa que deve usar enquanto estiver no treino...

-Sim! - Responde Misa - Mas... Faz um tempo que já percebi e fiquei em duvida...Onde está o meu uniforme?

-Ah...não se preocupe...quando voltar ao mundo real, voltara com o seu uniforme - Disse Shuuhei - Ah! quase ia me esquecendo...Meu nome é Hisagi Shuuhei fukataichou do 9ºesquadrão, o seu é Sohma Misa, certo?

-Sim...Prazer em conhece-lo Hisagi fukataichou

-Prazer...Por favor se troque rápido, daqui a mais ou menos 20 minutos, eu volto para te levar a sala de treinamento...

-Sim...

Shuuhei sai do quarto...E vai procurar Yuji

-Minamoto taichou! - Gritou Shuuhei

-Oque quer? - perguntou Yuji com frieza, mas Shuuhei já havia se acostumado e não ligou.

-Poderia perguntar algo?

-Não fasso questão...

-Oque você achou da senhorita Sohma? - Perguntou Shuuhei

-Descubra você mesmo...Só acho que não foi bom ela ter aceitado ser uma shinigami...

-Concordo...Se me permitir falar...Para mim ela é só uma garotinha mimada, que não sabe nada sobre a vida, e não se preocupa em perde-la...

-Concordo, mas vamos ver. Se dar certo ela continuara sendo uma shinigami...e se ficar muito perigoso...teremos que faze-la deixar de ser uma shinigami, mesmo que seja sem ela aprovar isso...

-Que coisa feia...Fazer as coisas sem pedir a opinião da pessoa que vai se prejudicar... huhuhu - Disse Gin com uma voz calma e como se querendo provocar

-Você não tem nada a ver com isso Ichimaru, ela não é do seu esquadrão, então não tem o porque dar a sua opinião - Disse Yuji, com uma voz desprezível.

-Uhhmmmm...Até parece que você não quer admitir o seu erro de ter feito ela virar uma shinigami...e quer colocar a culpa nela por ter aceitado ser uma shinigami - Disse Gin

Yuji olha Gin com um olhar frio e sério, e sai sem dizer nada...

-Bom acho que já esta na hora de buscar a senhorita Sohma, com sua licença Ichimaru taichou

-Como quiser, Hisagi-kun -

Em frente do quarto onde Misa estava

Toc, toc

-Senhorita Sohma. - Chamou Shuuhei já dentro do quarto

-Sim? - perguntou Misa

-Já esta na hora de nos irmos para o treino

-Tá!

Quando eles iam para a "sala" de treino, Misa ficava pasma com tanta beleza do lugar, pois na cidade ela nunca tinha visto um lugar como aquele...A "sala" de treino ficava longe da onde Misa estava...mas quando chegaram, ela meio que se assustou, pois o lugar era totalmente diferente...ao invez de ter árvores, era apenas um terreno cheio de terra com mini montanhas...Sem árvore alguma e a que tinha, não havia se quer uma folha...

-Nossa!, esse lugar é muito diferente que o de antes...Mas não é assustador, só q não parece o mesmo lugar...Por que estou tão pasma? - Pensou Misa

-Srta. Sohma? Esta bem? - Perguntou Yuji

-Ah!, sim gomem! - se desculpou Misa

-Hisagi poderia sair, e avisar ao Yamamoto taichou que o treino já começou? - Perguntou Yuji

-Sim! - Respondeu Shuuhei


	5. Chapter 5

5º Cap. O Mistério de Misa e Bincento

-Bom, vamos começar então? - Perguntou Yuji

-Sim! - Respondeu Misa com anciedade...

-Ok... - disse Yuji - E mais uma coisa, não fique nervosa, pois isso ira atrapalhar no seu treino...

-Sim! - respondeu Misa

Misa teve um treino duro, aprendeu a usar a Zampakutou, Kidos, lutar "taijutsu"

-Hmmmm... - Murmurou Yuji... - Até q você aprende rápido...

-Arigatou - agradeceu Misa

-Você pegou mais jeito em usar os Kidos...

-Mesmo? por que? - perguntou Misa

-Todos esses estilos de lutas q você aprendeu são muito importantes, mas nenhum shinigami é capaz de aperfeiçoar todas elas, pode ser que ate de mas...Esse shinigami ficaria muito fraco nas lutas...qualquer shinigami aperfeiçoa melhor um desses, no seu caso você é melhor em usar os Kidos, já no meu lutar "taijutsu" (esqueci o nome desse estilo de luta) - respondeu Yuji

-Hmmm...Que legal!!...Sem querer ser intrometida mas...qual o estilo de luta que o senhor Bincento é melhor? - perguntou Misa

-Ele é exceção, no caso dele, ele não é bom em nada...nem sei como ele se tornou um fukataichou (¬¬).

-O senhor Minamoto taichou é muito amigo do senhor Bincento, não é?

-Nós estudamos juntos na escola de shinigamis - Disse Bincento

-Ah! senhor Bincento - Disse Misa

-O que você esta fazendo aqui Bincento? - Perguntou Yuji

-Então a minha presenssa incomoda você Yuji-chan? - perguntou Bincento

-Primeiro me responda, depois você faz outra pergunta... E sim, a sua presença me incomoda muito...E que droga é essa de Y-Yuji-chan?! - Falou Yuji

-Como pode falar tão groço com o seu namorado?E sobre o Yuji-chan, é um modo carinhoso de te chamar, ja que você é meu namorado... - Respondeu Bincento, se fazendo de vítima

-Então o senhor Minamoto taichou e o senhor Bincento, são namorados? Que lindo!! - disse Misa.

-Bincento sugiro que para com essa sua brincadeira, se não quiser perder a cabeça... - ameaçou Yuji. - E Sohma, sugiro q não leve a serio tudo que o Bincento diz

-Se não vai arrancar a cabeça dela também? - Perguntou Bincento

-Mas é claro que não, e não me faça perguntas fúteis - respondeu Yuji

-Porque só comigo?! - Perguntou Bincento

-Por que a Sohma não é você, ela não me faz perguntas fúteis... - respondeu Yuji

-Co-com licença... - Disse Misa

-Pode falar Srta Sohma.. - Disse Yuji

-Minamoto taichou pode me chamar apenas de Misa... Quer dizer, se o senhor quiser!! - Disse Misa atrapalhada

-Não diga bobagens...Eu e você não somos íntimos, não à o por que eu te chamar pelo primeiro nome, e virce e versa... - Respondeu Yuji grosseiramente...

-Y-Yuji! - Falou Bincento

-Tudo bem senhor Bincento. Gomenasai , eu que estava errada, não queria que o senhor se irritasse, gomenasai - Falou Misa com toda calma, e com um sorriso, como se nada tivesse acontecido...(mas que na verdade estava pouco triste por isso)

-Qual o problema dela?...Por que, de certo modo, eu me sinto... - pensou Yuji

-Yuji...Vou leva-la de volta ao mundo real... - Disse Bincento

-Tudo bem - respondeu Yuji

-Gomenasai... - Disse Bincento

-Hã?Por que? - perguntou Misa

-Por causa do Yuji... - Respondeu Bincento

-Está tudo bem - Disse Misa com um sorriso carinhoso

-Mesmo assim... Não se preocupe, logo ele vai passar a te chamar pelo primeiro nome - Falou com um sorriso sereno - Ele é assim com todos, mas no fundo ele é uma ótima pessoa e um bom amigo.

-Acredito que sim, pois toda a pessoa, tem seu lado bom e seu lado ruim... - Disse Misa

-Será? Se for verdade fico pensando como será o lado bom de Mayuri taichou

-Provavelmente, ninguém pode ser tão ruim! - Disse Misa com um pouco de vergonha

-Hahahaahahahaha!! Cara, eu adorei te conhecer Misa! - Disse Bincento com um sorriso de verdade no rosto

-A-arigatou... Eu também adorei te conhecer, você, Minamoto taichou, e todas as outras pessoas, sinto como se fossem meus amigos de verdade, apesar de conhecer vocês a um dia.

-Mesmo? Mas você provavelmente tem amigas ou que você considera amigo de coração não é?

Naquela hora Bincento percebeu que Misa ficou com uma expressão triste, e nem conseguiu responder.

-Sim, eu tenho. - Disse Misa com um sorriso meio forçado

-Desculpe - Falou Bincento

- Ah? Por que?

-Não precisa disfarçar você parecia triste quando perguntei.

-Não! foi só impressão, só isso...Desculpe - Disse Misa meio triste

-Será q ela não possui amigos? Como é possível é tão bonitinha... - Pensou Bincento - Mas, mudando de assunto, por que você decidiu virar uma shinigami, não acha perigoso? e os seus sonhos?

-Bom, acho que é porque quero proteger as pessoas com minha própria força, e provar que apesar desse meu jeito, eu não sou fraca, quero proteger as pessoas que amo, e ate mesmo as que eu não conheço...Para que assim eu não seja um estorvo tão grande.

-Mas elas não vão ficar sabendo que você as protege.

-Eu sei, mas só de proteger as pessoas, mesmo sabendo que elas nunca saberão que eu as protejo, basta que eu ás esteja protegendo, tipo, só de saber que estou protegendo alguém com a minha força, fico feliz, sabendo que alguém esta feliz graças a mim...

-Sei...Bom chegamos, pode ir, pro mundo real...

-Sim! - Disse Misa com um sorriso alegre... Então Misa partiu para o mundo real.

Depois que Misa voltou ao mundo real, Bincento foi procurar Yuji, e foi em seu escritório...

-Yuji?

-Sim?

-Você por acaso não gostou da Misa?

-Tire suas próprias conclusões...

-Só acho que foi meio falsidade da sua parte tratar-lhe tão bem, e por causa de um simples comentário dela você fica nervoso, dando patada nela...

-O que eu faço não é da sua conta, se você acha que foi falsidade da minha parte, então que seja, não vou discutir com você. E depois não quero que ela me chame pelo primeiro nome e venci e versa.

-Tanto faz, só que eu acho que ela não tem muitos amigos...

-Por que acha isso?

-Porque quando a estava acompanhando, ela disse que nos tem como amigos verdadeiros, apesar de nem nos conhecer direito, e quando eu perguntei sobre seus amigos, ela não disse nada ficou apenas com uma expressão de tristeza, mas logo depois sorriu...

-Tanto faz para mim, não ligo, não irá mudar em nada a minha vida.

-Hmmm, Yuji por que você é tão frio com as pessoas que não conhece?

-Só acho que não devo confiar nelas, e isso inclui a Sohma, pra mim aquele sorriso é a coisa mais falsa que já vi.

-Eu não acho, acho que ela apenas sorri toda a hora porque não quer ser um estorvo para as pessoas.

-Bom, de qualquer jeito, ela acaba se tornando um estorvo não é?

-Não acho que ela seja um estorvo.

-Mas você nem a conhece, e mesmo que você diga que sente que ela é uma pessoa que não irá trazer problemas, eu não acredito nem um pouco nos seus sentidos Bincento, ou ja se esqueceu dos seus "amigos"? - Falou Yuji como se soubesse de toda a vida de Bincento e quisesse manipula-lo.

Naquela hora Bincento não conseguiu responder, e logo saiu do escritório.

Em quanto isso na casa da Misa:

-Misa, com quem você foi fazer o seu trabalho? - Perguntou um homem de cabelos castanhos, curto, alto e bonito, esse era Kouji (irmão de Misa)

-Ah! Com Inoue-san - Respondeu Misa

-Conseguiu terminar? Perguntou Kouji

-Ahan! - Respondeu Misa cruzando os dedos

-Que bom... - Disse Kouji - Misa por causo você não mentiria para mim, não é mesmo?

-Nunca nii-san! - Respondeu Misa nervosa com as perguntas.

-Fico feliz - Disse Kouji dando um sorriso, realmente acreditando em Misa.

-Vou para o meu quarto...Mas aonde esta a okaa-san? - Perguntou Misa

-Saiu bem cedo para ir trabalhar... - Respondeu Kouji

-Que pena!Realmente queria vê-la antes de ir trabalhar de novo, e você? - Disse Misa com um sorriso sereno

-Oras, hoje é domingo se esqueceu? - Disse Kouji

-Ahan! - Disse Misa rindo de si mesma

Nessa hora Kouji também sorriu para Misa, mas apesar de estar sorrindo estava preocupado, por Misa ter mentido sobre o trabalho.

Misa subiu para o quarto.

-Acho que o nii-san sabe que estava mentindo - Pensou Misa - Mas, o que deveria falar, pois ninguém pode ficar sabendo que agora sou uma shinigami, e mesmo se s dissesse ninguém iria acreditar em mim. - Misa apenas ficou triste por ter que mentir para seu irmão, e pegou um caderno para fazer a lição de casa.

Bincento estava deitado na grama olhando as nuvens, quase que pegando no sono, quando Yuji aparece

-O que esta fazendo aqui? Tem muito trabalho a se fazer - Disse Yuji o olhando de cima, com uma forma de querer lhe desprezar, Bincento se levanta e responde

-Apenas relaxando um pouco, desculpe, não sabia que havia trabalho a se fazer... - Respondeu Bincento de uma forma que Yuji realmente fosse superior a ele

-Pois então, pense antes de agir, já disse que esse seu jeito, atrapalha meio mundo! - Disse Yuji dando-lhe bronca

-Desculpe! - Disse Bincento...

Yuji sai sem falar nada, mas com cara de total desgosto

-Aaaa! Realmente quando Yuji esta bravo, não da pra discutir com ele, mas agora fiquei curioso, por que será que ele ficou bravo? - Pensou Bincento

-BINCENTO-KUN!! - Gritou Yagami

-O que a aconteceu Yagami? - Perguntou Bincento

-Minamoto taichou lhe deu uma bronca não é mesmo?

-Ahan, mas não sei por que estava tão estressando...Você sabe?

-Sei sim.

-Por quê?!!

-Porque Yamamoto taichou deu uma bronca nele por a senhorita Sohma ter aceitado virar uma shinigami... - Tentando continuar

-Mas, o Yuji não liga levar uma bronca de Yamamoto taichou

-Então como eu dizia é pq eu discuti com ele, porque ele veio me culpar por ela ter aceitado. - Explica Yagami

-Ah! É mesmo! Você quem conversou com Misa! - Se lembrou - Baka!!Agira o Yuji vai ficar descontando a sua raiva em mim!é hoje que eu morro!!!!!!!!!

-Boa sorte! - Diz Yagami saindo de fininho.

-Eu te odeio Yagami... - Diz Bincento, com a sua alma quase saindo de seu corpo

-Hehe...Mas, eu não entendo...

-Não entende o que?

-Por que você e Minamoto taichou são tão amigos, assim como você diz se ele só te dá patada e um milhão de bronca por semana?Não é melhor trocar de esquadrão assim você se livra da peste...

-Cale-se! - Ordena Bincento - Eu agüento muito bem o gênio do Yuji e você não tem que se intrometer nisso, e depois o Yuji tem lá a suas razões pra ser tão frio e sério, mas é só isso que todos vêem nele, o Yuji é um amigo que todos desejam ter, e é só isso que posso falar, ele foi o único que realmente me entendeu, não é Yagami?!! Agora, saia da minha frente, antes que eu perca a paciência com você!Ah! Antes que vá, quero que saiba de uma coisa...Nunca fale mal do Yuji na minha frente, ou não me responsabilizarei pelos meus atos! - Disse Bincento defendendo Yuji com garra (xD )

-Sim, senhor! - Disse Yagami nervoso

Depois que Yagami saiu Bincento foi ao escritório de Yuji e lá eles conversaram muito sobre Misa novamente...


	6. Chapter 6

6º Cap. Um Novo Amigo de Misa

Misa ficou o dia inteiro (depois que voltou da Soul Society) estudando e fazendo as lições de casa e estudando.

-Já é de noite, nem percebi o tempo passar... - Fala Misa para si mesma

-MISA-CHAN!! - Grita uma mulher de cabelos compridos pretos e um pouco mais baixa que Kouji, abrindo a porta do quarto de Misa rapidamente e com força

-Okaa - san!! - Grita Misa de felicidade, nessa hora Misa é abraçada pela sua mãe

-Quanta saudade que eu estava da minha filhinha querida!!! - Grita a mãe de Misa com a maior felicidade do mundo - Mas, me diz Misa-chan? Conseguiu estudar na casa da sua amiga?

-Sim! - Disse Misa alegre - Estava me preparando para ir dormir, já passou a hora

-É mesmo, bom então boa noite Misa! - Fala sua mãe carinhosamente lhe desejando uma boa noite de sono

-Boa noite okaa-san, boa noite nii-san! - Diz Misa com carinho

-Boa noite Misa-chan - Diz Kouji com um sorriso sereno

Os dois saem do quarto e começam a conversar...

-Estou preocupado com Misa... - Fala Kouji

-Por que, meu filho? - Pergunta Noriko (mãe de Misa)

-Misa mentiu sobre o que ela foi fazer na noite passada...

-Como sabe?

-Hoje de manhã eu liguei para Inoue-san para ver como estava Misa e ela disse que Misa nunca esteve lá antes, e que nem amigas elas são.

-Oh, meu deus!Desde quando Misa mente?

-Não sei, mas eu sei quando ela mente, porque ela não sabe mentir...

-É mesmo...

-Bom ela deve ter lá seus motivos, mas fico preocupado, eu acho que ela não quer contar o que está acontecendo na sua vida escolar...

-Por quê?

-Misa sempre tentou não ser um estorvo pra ninguém, mas ela já esta cansada de ouvir que ela não é estorvo nenhum...

-Mas, você acha que ela esta tendo problemas escolares?

-Ahan

-Tipo o que?

-Aquilo, que ela sempre sofreu quando criança, mas talvez seja apenas impressão - Fala Kouji triste e preocupado

-Tomara - Fala Noriko preocupada também

A noite se passou, Misa acordou e foi para a Escola... Misa estava no banheiro da escola arrumando o cabelo quando viu um homem atras dela...

-Quem é você?! - Pergunta Misa assustada, pois não tinha visto ele entrar - Por que o senhor esta aqui?esse é o banheiro feminino...

-Eu sei, meu nome é Shinobu, Misa... - Fala o homem de cabelos vermelho sangue e comprido, usava terno, gravata, alto e bonito

-Co-como sabe meu nome? - Pergunta Misa - Se o senhor for pego aqui levara uma bronca...

-Não se preocupe, só pessoas especiais como você podem me ver - responde o homem que se chama Shinobu

-Você é um espirito?

-Podemos dizer que sim...

-O senhor quer ir para o céu e não consegue?

-Hahaha...não, não... Digamos que eu seja uma parte da sua alma...

-Uma parte da minha alma??!!! - Gritou Misa assustada

-Prazer! eu sou o espírito da sua espada, Shinobu...

-Minha espada? - Perguntou Misa

-Sim toda a Zampakutou tem um nome no seu caso sou eu, Shinobu, sou um espírito diferente dos outros, eu posso aparecer quando você me chamar ou quando eu quiser sair...

Derrepente a porta do banheiro se abre...

-Sohma, por que esta falando sosinha?Sabia que você era estranha, mas não a ponto de falar sosinha...O que aconteceu? falta de amigos?que até faz amigos imaginários? - Fala grosseiramente uma garota não tão alta, cabelo comprido verde, e com ela mais duas garotas.

-E-Eu não estava falando sozinha... - Responde Misa gaguejando

-Não? Então esta dizendo que nós ficamos loucas?Que estamos ouvindo vozes? - Pergunta a garota de cabelo verde

-Não! - Responde Misa

-Anda! Saia daqui antes que me irrite com você mais do que já estou! - Fala Grosseiramente com Misa, e jogando água da torneira em Misa

-Sim... - Saiu Misa toda molhada do banheiro, Shinobu só ficava olhando indignado com situação...

Misa foi para o terraço, e durante o caminho, nenhum dos dois se quer falaram...

-Por quê? - Pergunta Shinobu

-Hum?

-Por que as deixa te tratar assim, você tem que revidar! - Fala Shinobu

-Não se preocupe, já estou acostumada com isso, sempre foi assim - Responde Misa, com um sorriso

-Não sorria em meio a esta situação! Por que não revida? Ou fala para o professor?!

-Por que, se eu fizer isso só vou trazer mais problemas a minha familia, não quero ser um estorvo para eles, então acho melhor não falar nada. - responde Misa, ainda com seu sorriso

-Mas, por que acha que você é um e-estorvo? - pergunta Shinobu pasmo. - Es-espera, então quer dizer que você sempre...

-Sim, eu sempre sofri bullying, mas sempre consegui ser forte e agüentar, para não contar para minha família... - Misa nessa hora que estava contando seu segredo, ela já não agüentava mais e começou a chorar.

-Mas por que você acha que é um estorvo para as pessoas? - Pergunta Shinobu ainda pasmo

-Por que é o que todos dizem, e eu também já dei muito trabalho a minha mãe e ao meu irmão...Não quero ser um estorvo para ninguém, por isso não conto nada... - responde Misa ainda chorando

Shinobu se aproxima de Misa e lhe da um abraço, pedindo que ela não chore mais e que está tudo bem, apesar de ser difícil. Misa não parava de chorar...

O sinal do intervalo toca e Misa vai para sua sala se aula.

-TODOS SENTADOS! - Gritou o professor - Bom hoje na aula de japonês vou fazer uma chamada oral de Kanjis para vocês!

-Hã?! Que?! não vale! ainda não decorei os kanjis, professor! - Disse a garota de cabelos verdes compridos (Takada Mitsuki), que por acaso é a que fazia Bullyng em Misa

-Não reclame Takada!Eu disse para vocês estudarem... Sohma por que esta molhada? - Perguntou o professor

-É que eu sem querer me molhei sozinha - Disse Misa com um sorriso forçado (Shinobu esta do seu lado vendo tudo)

-Sohma-san! melhor ir e secar ou vai pegar um resfriado!! - Gritou Takada se fingindo de boazinha...

-A-arigatou, pela sua compreensão, mas estou bem, ja estou quase seca - Disse Misa com um sorriso, e com a sala toda olhando para ela.

-Sohma vá se secar, please! - Pede o professor

-Sim, senhor. - Diz Misa

-Use a lavanderia ok? - Pergunta o professor.

-Aham.

Misa e Shinobu haviam chegado na lavanderia e Misa colocou seu uniforme para secar. Eles continuaram a conversar em quanto à roupa secava. Depois que a roupa secou, os dois voltaram a sala de aula, o professor já havia terminado a chamada oral de kanjis.Tocou o sinal e todos foram para casa.


	7. Chapter 7

7º Cap. Pequenas revelações

Na Soulciety...

-C-com licença? - Diz Misa entrando no escritório de Yuji

-Claro, pode entrar - Diz Bincento (Yuji não estava lá).

-Onde esta Minamoto-taichou, Bincento-san?

-Sei lá! - Diz Bincento com um sorriso.

-"A Estrela e a Lua"? - Pergunta Misa - É um romance não é?

-Ah, sim...Eu acho... - Responde Bincento

-É do senhor?

-Não, não, é do Yuji, ele é o maior amante das letras que eu já vi...Como sabe que é um romance?

-É um dos livros mais comprados e que faz mais susseso do mundo real

-Mesmo?É o livro que o Yuji mais gosta, desde o colégio que ele lê esse livro... Que triste, sempre lendo o mesmo livro, por que ler se já decorou cada parte dele...?, então esse livro já é velho...

-Sim, por isso já mudaram tantas vezes a capa.

-Esse livro é bom?

-Ahan...Eu tive que ler ele no segundo ano do ginásio - Diz Misa com um sorriso extremamente grande...

-Ah! É mesmo! Hoje e até o ano novo é feriado no mundo real não é?

-Ahan!Mas como o senhor sabe?Aqui também é?

-Não! É que o Yuji me disse que dia é o feriado de natal e Ano Novo...

-É mesmo amanhã já é natal...Mas quero que chegue logo o ano novo...

-Por quê?

-É eu adoro ver os fogos de artifícios! - Misa deu um sorriso muito carinhoso essa hora e ao mesmo tempo Yuji entra no escritório...

-Então Sohma gosta de ver os fogos? - Pergunta Yuji

-Ah! Boa tarde Minamoto taichou...Ah, sim eu gosto muito, acho muito bonito...

-Não estou nem um pouco animado... Pra mim o Natal não serve pra nada - Fala Yuji desprezando o natal

-O natal é o dia que se passa um novo ano!! - Grita Bincento

-Na verdade é o ano novo que quer dizer que se começou um novo ano, em outras palavras o natal é uma coisa imprestável para o mundo - Diz Yuji desprezando novamente o natal.

-Meu nii-san disse que o natal serve pra nós encontrarmos nossas famílias e nos aproximarmos mais ainda... - Fala Misa com seu famoso sorriso

-Tanto faz nem ligo para o natal, pra mim vai ser como um dia qualquer - Responde Yuji áspero.

-Yuji você estava defendendo o ano novo, mas você também não liga para isso não é? -Diz Bincento

-Minamoto taichou não gosta do ano novo? - Pergunta Misa

-Não pra mim natal e o ano novo são coisas fúteis - Diz Yuji com hostilidade - E eu não estava defendendo o ano novo.

-Yuji...O que você vai querer de natal?

-Nada, vindo de você

-Bincento-san disse que o senhor adora livros! - Comenta Misa

-Sim, eu gosto, eu estava pensando em comprar um que se chama "Um amor para toda vida"

Misa nessa hora pensa um pouco e diz:

-NÃO COMPRE ESSE LIVRO!! - Grita Misa - Ah, Gomenasai...

-Por que não comprar? - Pergunta Yuji

-É que eu já li esse livro e é um romance bobo...

-Vou seguir seu conselho, só desta vez.

-Co-com licença, é que meu nii-san disse que vamos fazer as compras para o natal...

-Pode ir - Fala Yuji

Continua...


End file.
